


Legal Man

by miznarrator (lately)



Category: Inception (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lately/pseuds/miznarrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A time of confidences/Long ago it must be/I have a photograph</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legal Man

